A Test Of Sisterhood
by Nikki14u
Summary: Paige is tired of her three sisters treating her like a child. What happens when an offer from the dark side is too good to resist? Please Read and Review.
1. A deadly attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own this story and its plot.**

**Teaser**

"So how's this gonna work?" Paige asked her older sister who was walking a few feet ahead of her. She always hated when Prue, Piper and Phoebe would treat her like a child, she was 21 years old for Christ sake.

"Earth to Prue!" the girl shouted causing her older sister to stop abruptly and turn around.

"Keep your voice down Paige. Do you want the demon to know that we're on to him? Gees why don't you put it on a bulletin board for crying out loud"

"Hey you don't have to be so nasty about it, besides if you filled me in on the details then I would know what we were up against and I would have a plan of action" Paige shot back.

"Well if Phoebe wasn't out with her latest man of the week and Piper wasn't at P4 then you wouldn't even have to be here" Prue finished before walking off again.

Paige couldn't believe the never of the older witch. All her life her sister's have always treated as if she were some fragile, weak little delicate flower that would break or fall apart at the slightest sign of danger or indifference.

At least that's how they acted when it came to hunting demons.

Every single demon fight she was always left at home, alone and waiting inside a crystal cage for her sisters to return so she could hear all of the exciting details. But each time the girl was let down and told that demons and evils that occupied the underworld were nothing to get excited about and then they would go on and on telling her how dangerous it was and if she ever found herself in trouble to call Leo her whitelighter and brother in law.

But this was the last straw. Prue had no right to treat her like this and she was set to tell the woman where to go and how to get there, until she felt a burning sensation in her back before an intense wave of pain hit her hard causing her to yell out in pain.

"Ahh" the girl cried out before falling to the ground.

"What is it now Pa…" Prue trailed off as she turned around and saw the green and black demon that she and her sister had set out to vanquish standing over her baby sister's body.

Quickly she through out her hand sent the creature flying backwards and landing hard on its shoulder. She then threw the vial in the demon's direction causing him to go up in a sea of flames.

"Paige" the woman called out as she made her way over to the girl who lay motionless at her feet.

"LEO!" Prue called out frantically searching for a pulse.

Suddenly she stopped. Her heart skipped a beat and sharp pains formed in her chest when she realized that…Paige didn't have one.


	2. How Exciting

**Chapter 1**

Paige could feel a tremendous amount of pain in her back as she now lay face down on a soft surface instead of the cold concrete that she had hit hard after being attacked. She could now feel a warm sensation illuminating from the wound and the warmer it got, the more her senses seem return to her and the pain faded away. What the hell happened? She thought to herself still unable to speak. Although she couldn't articulate any words at the moment her hearing was firmly in tact as she listened to her two sisters verbally attacking the oldest one.

"What the hell was she doing out vanquishing demons Prue?" said a voice that the woman instantly recognized as her sister Piper.

"I didn't want her to go Piper! I tried to call you but you were too damn busy with the club, Leo was watching Wyatt and Chris and Phoebe was out on yet another date. What was I supposed to do?" the older witch shot back.

"You could have told me that it was an emergency Prue! You know I would have cut my date short if I knew what was going on." Phoebe said in her own defense.

"Or me, my God I can't believe that you would put Paige in danger like this Prue. How irresponsible could you possibly be?" Piper said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Irresponsible? You're calling me irresponsible? How many times have I given up on things that I wanted just to make sure you, Paige and Phoebe were taken care of? Unh? How many times did I work two different jobs to support you all so you wouldn't have to struggle?"

"That's not the point Prue. We're not talking about fiancés for Christ sakes, we're talking about our sister's life" Piper said getting choked up on the last few words.

"Ladies please!" the angel yelled trying to calm all three sisters down. "All of this fighting isn't helping Paige. Now listen to me, this wasn't anybody's fault but the demons so stop blaming Prue for something that was out of her control. Besides how is Paige ever going to learn how to fight demons if you all lock her up in the house every time there's a vanquishing?"

"She's not supposed to get involved Leo, that's the problem. She's our baby sister and we don't want her to get hurt. So as long as we can keep her hidden and out of danger, we will continue to do so. Paige shouldn't be fighting unless it's absolutely necessary"

"I just hope she's going to ok. She should never have been out there" the second youngest sister spoke.

"What's taking so long?" questioned Prue who was becoming more and more anxious.

"She was technically dead for a few seconds Prue, so it's going to take longer then usual to heal her" Leo informed the woman who now sat by her sister's side.

"Come on Paige, wake up" the woman pleaded with her younger sister who remained motionless.

Paige could sense how worried all her sister's were and felt bad for whining about how they treated her when all they wanted to do was keep her safe.

Suddenly the pain and soreness she was feeling vanished and she was able to move her limbs with ease. She then inhaled sharply and blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the bright lights around her.

"Paige" her second oldest sister called out as she kneeled down by the girl's side.

"Umm Piper I have to go. A charge is calling for me" the man spoke reluctantly, not wanting to leave his wife so shortly after almost losing a sister.

"Ok Leo, but please hurry back soon"

"I will. I'll be as quick as possible" the man said giving his wife a small smile before orbing away.

"What happened?" Paige asked as she moved into an upright position.

"You were stabbed in the back by a demon, but don't worry he's dead now" Prue said with guilt in her voice, sorry that she had dragged her little sister along on a demon hunt that may have gotten her killed.

"Wow" the girl said instantly regretting her choice of words.

"WOW, What the hell do you mean, wow?" Piper's voice screamed loudly into her ear. "You were almost killed Paige"

"I know but at least I know to watch my back the next time we go…"

"THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME PAIGE!"

Gees Paige thought to herself, her sister was always so damn high strung. She would definitely have to show Piper how to chill out once she finally calms down.

"I don't believe this" Phoebe said now sitting on the table in front of her as she sighed in frustration. "Paige what is it going to take for you to realize that hunting for demons is not amusing, it's not great and it's not something we do for fun. We do it because we have to, but you don't"

"But I want to" Paige said in her own defense. Just because her sisters didn't enjoy the thrill of the chase, or the excitement of a vanquish, didn't mean she had to feel the same way.

"That's it. You will not vanquish any demons, you will not try to follow us when we do and you will stay away from magic. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME PAIGE?" Prue yelled still shaken from almost losing her sister and the fact that the girl thought it was exciting and cool didn't help.

"I am so sick and tired of you guys telling me what I can and can not do! I'm 21 years old. I should be able to do what I want when I want. Besides it's my destiny to and it's not fair for you guys to go out and gain all of the experience while I sit at home in a crystal cage like some two year old who can't defend herself!" Paige exploded.

"YOU CAN'T! My God Paige you were just stabbed in the back and you almost lost your life! Well you know what that's not going to happen again young lady. From now on you will stay home inside the crystal cage when ever we go out to battle and if you even think about trying to get out or orb away somewhere then I swear to you Paige, I WILL BIND YOUR POWERS!" Prue warned before storming out of the room.

Paige was set to follower her and continued the argument until her sister saw things her way but when she went to stand up she was pulled back down by the second oldest charmed one.

"This conversation is over Paige. Listen I know that you feel a little stifled by us and overprotected but you're our little sister and we will do what we have to, to keep you save. Whether you like it or not" the woman said before planting a kiss on top of the girls head and leaving in room in search of her older sister.

"This is so not fair" the girl said folding her arms across her chest, show her displeasure.

"It may not be fair Paige but it's for you own good sweetie. We're just trying to keep you safe" Phoebe said trying to get her sister to see how much she and the others cared.

"I know you guys want to protect me and I'm grateful for that, I really am. But what if you protecting me only hurts us all in the end? What if something happens and I have to rescue you guys?"

"I'm sorry Paige but it's a chance that we're willing to take" Phoebe replied as she rose to her feet and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Good night honey and please just think about what we said. Ok?"

"Alright" Paige sighed as she watched the woman head up the stairs.

"This still sucks" the girl mumbled under her breath before she too headed up to bed. But instead of going into her room, she crept into the attic.

"There has to be something in here that will help me convince Prue, Piper and Phoebe that I'm right" Paige said as she began to approach the book. But just as she reached it, she heard Piper and Prue coming up stairs.

"Damn it" she spoke out loud as she orbed to her room just as her sister open the door.

"Hey" Prue said as Paige sat down on her bed with a sullen expression on her face.

"Hey, come to lecture me some more have you"

"Paige" warned Piper.

"We're sorry about yelling at you Paige, but…" Prue began before being interrupted.

"But you're only trying to protect me. Yeah I know" she said trying not to let her hostility show.

"I know it seems unfair now, but you'll understand one day soon. And I'm quite confident that you'll thank us for it"

"Yeah maybe"

"Well we just came to say good night and don't forget we have a managers meeting at P4 tomorrow" Piper said giving her a hug.

"I didn't forget"

"Ok, good night Paige"

"Good night Piper, Prue" the younger witch called out as her sisters exited the room.

"Oh and don't worry. Everything will be just fine once I cast a little spell on you guys" Paige smiled to herself wickedly before getting dressed and heading to bed.


	3. Who are you?

**Chapter 2**

Paige made sure that she was the first one up the next morning. She didn't want to risk getting caught casting a spell. Her sister's didn't want her in the attic under any circumstances let alone casting spells or participating in anything that had to do with magic so she had to be extremely cautious. Creeping over to the book of shadows ever so slowly the girl picked the book up off of the stand and brought it over to the attic sofa.

She was in awe over all of the different spells and potions that the book held. The more she flipped through the book the more she became filled with anger and jealousy. How dare her sisters keep her from her inheritance, from her legacy? They had no right and the more she thought about it the more irritated she became.

The young witch couldn't help but wonder how much excitement and experience she was missing out on just because he sisters felt the ridiculous need to protect her. Sure she was grateful that they cared for her and loved her the way that they did but that was no excuse. She was a grown woman now and was more then capable of defending herself and certainly didn't need their constant coddling of her.

"It doesn't matter any more because I'm about to find the perfect spell to change all of that" the woman spoke out loud with a smirk.

"Why use a spell and have to share in the power with your sisters when you can go out on your own and become more powerful, more feared yet loved and have complete dominion over the earth all without having to answer to any of them" a man dressed in all black spoke as he stood in front of her.

Paige looked up to come face to face with someone she had never seen before. The man was about 6'2" with dark hair, cold blue eyes, a strong build and wore an evil smirk. In fact if she hadn't found him to be amazingly creepy she would have thought he was pretty hot.

As she continued to look him over she saw a Celtic tattoo on both his wrist and had some type of knife in his belt loop. He also had an earring in his nose, lower lip and several in both ears.

"Like what you see?" the man smiled.

Although she wanted to scream hell yes, she decided against it. Suddenly she became overwhelmed with a sense of apprehension. Ignoring it and going against her better judgment she felt the need to hear the man out and she would start with the obvious question first.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the answer to all of your prayers" he answered rather smugly.

"Really? And you would know of these prayers how exactly?"

"That doesn't matter. The important thing is that I'm here now offering you the chance of a lifetime"

"The hell it doesn't. You're sitting here telling me how great it would be to strike out on my own and follow my destiny away from my sister but I can't help but wonder just what you'll be getting out of all this" replied Paige who know stood face to face with her very intriguing house guest.

"Nothing, just helping you to break free of your overbearing sisters, that's all. Noting more, nothing less" he said.

"Then you don't mind if I sleep on your deal, now do you?"

"Of course not, take as much time as you need. After all important decision such as this should not be made hastily"

"I see. So how would I get in touch with you?"

"Just say Keeper of Dreams come to me, your face I wish now to see and I'll come running" he said running his fingers through the young witch's hair before being pushed away.

"Oh don't be like that honey" he laughed evilly.

"Don't call me honey and if I take you up on your offer and that's a big IF, I'll call you but until then you need to get out of here before I sick those overbearing sisters of mine on you" warned Paige.

"If that's the way you want it. Oh one more thing. I don't think that you should mention our little chat to your sisters after all you don't want them to get into one of their "we know what's best" modes and vanquish me before you have a chance to make up your mind"

"Now why would they want to vanquish you? What are you evil or something?" she said studying the man's face as he replied.

"It depends on what you would define as "evil"

"Oh cryptic, nice" Paige said sarcastically.

"No, just being honest"

Suddenly the voice of her second oldest sister interrupted her conversation.

"Paige are you alright? Who are you talking to?" the woman questioned as she made her way up the attic stairs.

"You need to go before she sees you"

"Alright but remember when you've made your decision just call" the being smiled wickedly before shimmering away.

"Paige" Piper called as she entered the attic followed by a very annoyed Prue. "Hey I thought I heard voices up here" the woman continued as she looked around the attic.

"Nope, it's just me up here. I was looking for that old decorating book I brought a few years ago. I was thinking about redecorating my room and I was singing so that's what you probably heard" she lied.

"Oh, well the next time you need something from the attic just ask me Piper or Phoebe to get it for you" replied Prue. "And don't give me that I'm old enough to handle myself crap Paige"

"Why not? It's obvious that I have to remind you since you keep treating me like a child"

"We're not doing it on purpose Paige it's just that we want you to be safe" added Piper.

"Or have you forgotten last night's incident?"

"No Prue I haven't forgotten" the girl replied in a somber tone. She loved her sisters to death but they could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. Hmm, maybe that guy was on to something, she thought. If she joined him then she could prove to her sisters that she was capable of more then just protecting herself but she would be able to keep them safe along with other innocents as well.

"PAIGE" Piper screamed jolting the girl from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go. Remember the meeting at P4" the woman continued pointing to her watch.

"Right"

"Are you sure you're ok" questioned a concerned Prue.

"Yeah I'm fine" she responded as she headed for the attic stairs. "I'm just going to go take a shower and change then I'll be downstairs in a flash"

"Ok" Piper responded giving her older sister a "something's wrong" kind of look without voicing her concerns and letting the girl onto her suspicions.

Once Paige was out of sight Piper made her thoughts known.

"Something is really…" she began. "Off" her older sister finished for her.

"Yeah, to say the least"

"Ok umm I have to get to work and you have to get to P4 so we'll talk about this later just keep an eye out for her and if you notice any more weird (then remembering who she was thinking about) well any weirder behavior call me"

"Ok" Piper giggled as she watched her sister leave the attic.

A thousand things went through her mind as she thought about her younger sister's rather odd behavior. Had she stumbled across something in the book that scared her? Was she still suffering the effects of the night before? Had she been confronted by a demon? No, if that were so then Paige would have screamed her head off for them. Or would she?

The last thought didn't sit well with the woman but she had a meeting to go to and didn't have the time to ponder any further but when it was over she would get to the bottom of things. She just hoped that by the time she was able to address it that it wouldn't already be too late.

* * *

Fire Gazer-Oh I don't think the word trouble covers it. LOL Paige is about to get herself into a load of trouble. What will that trouble be? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Paige Halliwell-Oh you poor girl! How do you survive? Well at least you were able to take a break from the annoyance to read my story. Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter as well.

Who-will-change-the-world-So am I. (Ha I can say that because I'm an only child but I do have younger cousins who I'm sure would say the same thing about me that Paige is saying about her sisters so I can't say much on the subject. LOL) Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and please don't forget to review.

Nathy1000000-Aww. Thanks so much for the super sweet reviews and I'm happy that you like most of my stories. P.S Please hurry up and update a Brother's Bond. The suspense is killing me!


	4. Enough

**Chapter 3**

"Ok give me one more" Prue spoke to the model standing in front of her. It was her last shoot for the day and she couldn't wait to get back home. "That was great Christa. Thanks a lot you guys and I will see you all tomorrow" she called out handing her camera to her assistant Billy before heading into her office.

Sitting in her chair Prue let out a heavy sigh that always accompanied a hard day's work for her and today was especially wonderful. Not only was she chosen to shoot the cover for the latest issue of Vogue Magazine but she landed a job shooting the advertising photos for the new Revlon campaign. She was on top of the world as far as her business life was concerned but home was a completely different story.

Last night she was forced to take her baby sister with her on a demon fighting mission. The woman cringed when she thought about the way that particular mission ended. She could remember the panic that rose within her as she took in the sight of her sister laying on the ground bleeding to death. The pain filled expression on the girls face as she gasped for air will be one image that Prue Halliwell will never forget nor will she fail to remember the harsh words spoken to her by her other two sisters. Even though it angered her in the beginning she knew that they were right and Paige should never have been put in that situation to begin with. But the argument that would follow would only prove her first theory correct.

The girl was actually excited by her near death experience during last nights demon hunt. To say that she was shocked by this would be a lie after all Paige's need for the ever so overrated adrenaline rush was frightening. She could remember countless incidents where her sister would end up in the hospital for some sort of fracture, bruised rib or any other injury you could possibly think of all just because she allowed the thrill of the moment to override her better judgment something that would definitely prove fatal in a demon battle.

This morning was even worse. When she and Piper had entered the attic she could sense something terribly off with the young girl and she was sure that she heard another voice other then her sister's but when they confronted her the youngest Halliwell had denied the allegation before making a quick exit. Memories of the conversation of the night before only added to her concern as her sister's voice filled her head begging for a chance to prove her self and not to be treated as a child. What was Paige up to, she thought as her eyes met a picture of herself and her three sisters before focusing solely on the youngest.

"Oh Paige" the woman spoke out loud. "What am I going to do with you?" she continued before silently saying a prayer that the girl wouldn't do anything to get her self or the rest of the Halliwell women killed. Unfortunately the response for her came in the form of a sharp pain in her chest. "Paige" she whispered before grabbing her things and heading out the door.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME" yelled an angry Paige as Piper walked through the door.

After their meeting at P4 Piper and Paige were all set to go home when three demons appeared out of nowhere completely taking both girls by surprise. Things were getting dicey but Paige as more than able to handle herself. She was just about to kill one of the two remaining demons when she heard her sister's voice call out for Leo. She then heard her name being called and before she knew it she was back at the manor inside a crystal cage and she made up her mind then and there to give Piper a piece of her mind the second she returned.

"Paige please, I am so not in the mood for this right now"

"Well I've been telling you that I wasn't in the mood to be treated like a child but hey that doesn't stop you Prue or Phoebe from doing what you want so I will have my say and you will listen" the woman said as she followed her sister into the kitchen.

"Paige listen I know that you feel as if you're missing out on something with the whole demon hunting thing but trust me you're not"

"Yeah you can say that because you actually have experience fighting something that I will never have if my sisters don't stop treating me a little porcelain doll that's just oh so got damn fragile"

"That's not what we're saying Paige and you know it but if being angry and lashing out at us is what it takes to make you get over this weird need to be a part of the biggest burden of our lives then fine. Just don't go off doing anything stupid"

"Where the hell do you get off bossing me around? And how dare you imply that I'm not smart enough to make my own decisions?"

"First of all I'm your older sister that's who I am and secondly we keep you out of the loop for your own protection and if that bother's you then tough!"

"God you're worse then Prue!" the younger woman yelled before storming out of the room.

"Paige wait!" Piper called out as the girl slipped from her grasp and continued out of the room.

That was it. She couldn't take the suffocation that her family disguised as love and protection any more. Who the hell were they to assume that she wasn't intelligent or responsible enough to handle witch craft and the life style that came along with it? She could feel the bitterness rising more and more with each thought. She just wished that she had a way out of this, a way to prove to her sisters that she was good enough to join them in the fight against evil. Then it came to her. She did have a way out and there was only one person who could help her.

Walking into her bedroom and closing the door the girl took a deep breath and recited the spell.

"Keeper of Dreams come to me, your face I wish now to see" before she knew it the sexy demon was standing before her once again wearing a smile.

"Nice to see you again, Paige" the man in black spoke as he looked the witch over before moving to stand directly in front of her.

* * *

"Where's Paige?" questioned Prue as she searched the house frantically for her younger sister.

"Hey where's the fire?" said Piper as she took in her sister's appearance.

"Where the hell is she!" the woman repeated herself.

"Where's who"

"Paige, where is she?"

"We got into an agreement and she locked herself in her room. Why?" Piper questioned as she too became nervous when she saw her sister make a mad dash for the stairs. "Prue wait up" she said following the older woman.

The second that the two reached Paige's door they turned the knob and entered. Gasps of shock and horror suddenly escaped both their mouths when they saw…

* * *

Fire Gazer- Here's the newest chpater. I hope you liked it.

Nathy1000000-Awww thank you so much for those kind words and I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories so much and I hope you liked the newest chapter too. I'm sorry it took so long but I should have more time to write now since a few of my stories have been finished. Thanks again for reviewing yet another one of my stories and I look forward to reading your next review.

Paige Halliwell-Hee. Yeah the demon I created is hot (hey a girl needs to dream about someone since Chris is gone and Wyatt looks wayyyyy different then he did in season 6) Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like the new chapter.

Who-will-change-the-world-Thanks a lot for the review and don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter too.


	5. The New Me

**Chapter 4**

"Where the hell is she!" the woman repeated herself.

"Where's who"

"Paige, where is she?"

"We got into an agreement and she locked herself in her room. Why?" Piper questioned as she too became nervous when she saw her sister make a mad dash for the stairs. "Prue wait up" she said following the older woman.

The second that the two reached Paige's door they turned the knob and entered. Gasps of shock and horror suddenly escaped both their mouths when they saw their younger sister several feet off of the ground surrounded by what looked like a million tiny black and red beads. The girl appeared to be unconscious as foreign elements engulfed her body almost making her invisible to the untrained eye causing her sisters to cry out in fear of thee unknown effects the girl's current state would have on her upon her awakening.

There was also a demon they had never seen before standing in front of the girl with his hands raised high in the air spewing the small circles from his palm with a wicked yet delighted smile on his face. The second oldest charmed one immediately gestured her hands at the being who laughed in triumph as the blast bounced off his shield and returned from wince it came and had the woman not ducked quickly it surely would have ended not only her life but that of her sister's as well. Seeing that the other woman had no luck Prue tried to use her powers against the intruder also merely to have an identical effect take place.

Both woman stood by helplessly as the man continued to work his magic on their younger sibling. Neither one could take their eyes off of the swirling particles as they silently praying for the best while bracing themselves for the worse. Suddenly the man before them spoke in a language they didn't understand and even though they were unaware of the actual meaning to his words they knew that it couldn't be anything good.

After a few moments the black and red spots circles disappeared and the man leisurely placed their slowly awakening sister's feet on the ground as she opened her eyes and finally returned their gaze. Behind her stare was no long Paige Halliwell, no it was something dark, sadistic and evil. In her stare was hate, malice, power and hunger for more and although she didn't speak a word her bone chilling presences and mischievous glare was enough for the Halliwell sisters to know that this was not their baby sister any more.

"So how do you like the new and improved me?" their newly evil sister spoke as the demon to her left bowed down in an obvious show of respect.

Prue couldn't believe her eyes as "Paige" walked towards her in a threatening manner. Never in her life had she seen her sweet, adventurous little sister so full of malevolence and odium. Her heart broke as she saw the person that she had protected, loved, nurtured and cared for her entire life staring back at her through detestation and iniquitous filled eyes. As the girl continued to ascend upon them both Halliwell women were forced to back away not wanting to hurt her or get themselves killed.

Piper too had pained and guilt filled thoughts knowing that if she hadn't argued with her sister the girl would be fine right now instead of being host to some evil sprit. Paige, her baby sister was now standing before her ready to strike at any moment and take her life as well as her older sisters and she hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do. Should she use her powers on her? If she did would she kill her sister along with whatever it was that was causing her to turn against them.

"That wouldn't be a wise idea Piper" the woman spoke in a voice full of warning evidently hearing her sister's unasked question.

"Paige, please. This isn't you. You don't want to hurt us. I know you and you would never do anything to harm us, ever. So whatever spell you're under or whatever spirit invaded your body you have to fight it"

"Prue's right Paige, you have to fight this and come back to us" added Piper hoping that her younger sibling would listen to both she and her sister.

Unfortunately their hopes were shattered as the girl replied "Umm that's funny. Now you actually want me to fight"

Both Piper and Prue's hearts seemed to jump a beat when they heard their own words being thrown back at them.

"I distinctly remember you saying that fighting was too dangerous. Well I have to say that fighting my inner most desires would be wrong of me after all I have to do what feels right" she said before abruptly forming an energy ball and throwing it in the direction of her second eldest sister.

"PIPER" Prue called out momentarily forgetting about the danger that stood in front of her in the form of her younger sibling.

The demon then shimmered away and reappeared in back of the woman and wrapping his forearm around her neck. Thinking quickly Prue then elbowed the man in the stomach before throwing out her hands and sending him flying several feet into a wall at the end of the hallway.

Turning her attention back to her sister the woman knew that she had to put her out of commission long enough to trap her in a crystal cage until she and her sisters could find a way to cure her. Prue then repeated her earlier motion this time sending the TK wave in her sister's direction whom of which vanished into thin air making herself invisible to her sibling.

Hearing Piper's moan the older Halliwell knelt beside the woman and was about to call for Leo when without warning a piercing pain originated from the right side of her back causing her to instantly fall to the ground. It was there lying in a pool of her own blood that she looked into the face of her own sister who smiled in victory as the woman's life slowly drained from her body.

"So sorry about this Prue, I really am" the girl spoke as her accomplice joined her. "Well it's been nice knowing you and all but I have an empire to build. Kisses" the youngest Halliwell added before giving her sister yet another sick grin and orbing away.

The pain shot through the eldest charmed one at the moment hurt unlike anything she had ever felt before but paled in comparison the emotional pain she was feeling over the person who had inflicted the wound upon her. Gathering what strength she had left the woman tried desperately to call for her brother in law but the words simply wouldn't escape her mouth. Instead she lay motionless on the floor until the world around her went black.


	6. Pain and Pleasure

**Chapter 5**

She could get used to this.

Having hundreds bowing before her taking in her every word and ready to succumb to her every command with no questions asked. They had no choice but to respect her position and to acknowledging her powers, fearing her even which was a far cry from what she was used to when dealing with her overbearing and self righteous sisters. A smiled formed on the face of the newly morality free Paige who could now feel an immense wave of power pulsing through her veins as she studied the darkness that surrounded her.

It was her new home one that was hidden in the darkest most reclusive part of the underworld protected by her many followers and black magic. Magic that will now allow her to experience all that she ever wanted to and more only this time she wouldn't have to put up with her annoying sisters nagging the girl about personal gain and moral responsibility. No, she would be free. Free to do whatever the hell she wanted including using innocents for practicing her new powers on. She would finally know what it was like to strip someone of their lives and would take great enjoyment in watching the life slowly drain from their bodies, a pleasure she had been denied for far too long.

The evil grin on the woman's face grew unnaturally wide as she thought about how her do gooder sisters would react to such heinous crimes being committed by their baby sister. The shock alone would probably kill the witches, she thought with a snicker. She could just hear the second oldest Halliwell's voice saying _"Oh God Paige, what have you done?"_ followed by Prue's _"We love you and we will do what ever it takes to save you" _Both women were always so damn melodramatic and she was sure that were probably trying to figure out a way to save her right now, if they weren't dead already.

The last thought came with a lot of different emotions that she wasn't prepared for.

Why did she still love them? How was it even feasible?

"Damn it!" the woman yelled out in anger with her self for feeling the way that she did, but it didn't matter. With her first kill and every other one thereafter will lessen the connection that she had to her sisters and she would finally be rid of them once and for all.

"Excuse me my Lady" a deep voice called out to her abruptly pulling the woman from her thoughts.

"Yes Zander" she smiled wickedly at the handsome demon who had aided her in taking the first step to fulfilling her goals.

"The innocents you requested are here" he said returning the woman's smile with an equally evil one of his own.

"Great. Where are they?" evil Paige spoke as she stood up.

"They're in the dungeon" replied the demon of dreams as he stood before his queen before roughly pressing his lips against hers.

Pulling back leisurely the woman looked into the man's eyes with an intense hunger and fire that she had never felt before in her life prior to saying:

"Perfect. Now let's go have some fun"

"Paige, Piper, Prue, I'm home!" yelled Phoebe as she slammed the front door shut behind her.

* * *

She then made her way into the kitchen where she would usually find her sisters when she came home from work late. The second she entered the room she noticed that it was empty. The smell of fresh flowers in air told her that Piper hadn't yet started cooking which struck her as odd especially since it was already past six o'clock and Piper always had dinner ready by six.

As she continued to search the lower half of the manor the woman's chest began to feel tight and pained as she grew more and more anxious every time her sister's didn't respond to the shouting of their names. With the ground level clear the woman slowly made her way up the stair case with her heart racing almost as fast as her mind as she thought about what her eyes would be forced to witness with each and every step she took.

"Piper! Prue!" she called out again this time more softly as she headed towards the hallway where the bedrooms were. Suddenly she could feel her stomach muscles tighten and as she held her breath before rounding the corner that would give the woman a clearer shot of her greatest fear. Her eyes grew wide and her breath remain apprehended within her lungs as she saw two of her sisters lying on the floor motionless with their blood spread about the floor.

She had to yell for Leo, he was their only hope but at the moment she just couldn't form the words. If she could move or speak she would have slapped and cursed herself for her weakness and stupidity. Come on say something, do something, your sisters are counting on you. Although her head was screaming these words her throat was dry and her mouth had a cotton like feel to it as she parted her lips slightly and spoke the name of her brother-in-law but there was no sound.

She tried again, this time it came out in a so low it didn't even qualify as a whisper.

She tried for a third time and was able to project her voice to a whisper like tone getting her one step closer to her goal.

Taking a deep breath and finally releasing it the woman focused all of her energy and dug deep as she bellowed out the name of the angel.

"LEO!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes and she knelt down next to her sister hoping that her shocked reaction hadn't cost them both their lives.

* * *

Thanks so much for the super sweet reviews guys! I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter and I can't wait to read what you have to say about it. Again thank you and happy reading.


	7. Back to Life, Spoiling her plans

**Chapter 6**

She looked on with eyes full of hope and desperation as her brother in law, the angel allowed the golden light of his healing powers to illuminate from his hands as he held them over the gapping wound in right side of her eldest sister's back. The empathy silently prayed with everything she had that her sister would regain consciousness soon so Leo could focus on Piper who he stared at as he mumbled curses under his breath hoping that he would be able to get to the mother of his children before it was too late.

A thousand questions were running through her mind as she ponder what or who the hell was to blame for the conditions of her siblings. She didn't yet know the answers to her questions but once the women were healed and able to speak she would get the necessary details she needed to kill the bastard or bastards responsible in the most painful way she could.

"Come on Prue wake up" urged Phoebe as she wiped away yet another stray tear that had made it's way down her reddened cheeks.

At her words the elder witch opened her eyes and inhaled sharply as life returned to her body and her breaths became fuller and more controlled.

"Piper" the woman spoke as she looked to her right to see the woman's husband leaning over her while whispering words of pleading, love and fear.

Prue held the same words in her heart and mind but found them hard to vocalize just as her younger sister had. She could remember vividly a scene in which she'd rather forget as images of her sister's body flying through the air and colliding with the wall with brutal force haunted her and caused the woman to tear up. Her second thoughts were about her baby sister whose body was invaded by an evil force that was to blame for her actions against her own flesh and blood but this wasn't like the monsters that she had fought away from the girl on so many other occasions when she was a young child, this was different.

This being was much stronger more evil then any of them had ever faced before and most of all, this monster was real and more dangerous then anything the girl could have ever dreamed of, but that wouldn't stop her. No. Once Piper was safe the three women would learn the truth and do what was necessary to bring the girl back home. No matter what had to be done.

"Don't worry Prue, we're not going to lose her" she heard the voice of her younger sister whisper in her ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around the woman's shoulders.

Both women held their breaths till the point where they were about to black out as they waited for the man in front of them to work his magic. There were scared, petrified even that they may lose their sister, that their nephews may no longer have a mother nor Leo a wife. Neither woman was good at playing the waiting game and adding that factor to the situation at hand only served to further complicate things.

What was taking so long? Why was it taking so much effort to heal the witch and restore her life when Prue had been worse off, or so it seemed.

They could feel their lungs burning from the lack of oxygen as they looked on with panic in their eyes as the body of their sister remained still. The tensions was in the room at that point was thick and suffocating as the group made wishes and pleas silently in there heads as they awaited the answer to their questions. After a few more seconds the shaken voice of their brother in law filled the air.

"She's going to be ok. She's just been out for a long time so the healing is going to take a while longer" he said instantly giving the women the news that they needed to breathe again.

Within a few minutes Piper awoke with a start as she searched the hallway of the manor before crawling on all fours over to the door way of her youngest sister's bedroom. She didn't have the strength to run other wise she would have but finding an empty space caused to instantly sink heavily against the frame as her sisters and her husband rushed to her side.

"Where is she? Did he kill her? What happened Prue?" she questioned with teary eyes unsure of what her family was going to tell her.

"She's gone" answered Prue in a solemn voice while still trying to process everything that had occurred.

"Oh no, we have to find her before…" the woman trailed off not wanting to continue her train of thought as the words became lodged in her throat. Her little sister was on a rampage and had it not been for her over protectiveness and constant need to mother the girl this never would have happened. Her baby sister would be home safe in her bedroom or out having fun with her friends instead of being God knows where doing God knows what with a demon. A good looking demon but a demon none the less and if they wanted to get Paige back they would have to find out who they were up against and why he chose her.

"Before what Piper?" questioned Phoebe in a panicked voice, breaking into her sisters thoughts. She didn't like the tone in her sister's words and wasn't sure if she wanted to know the rest. Had her sister been kidnapped? Did the same demon that was responsible for the near death of her older sister have his hands, claws or paws on her baby sister?

"Before she kills someone" Prue said finishing her sister's sentence for her as she gave the woman a slight squeeze on the arm knowing exactly how she was feeling. Prue was dealing with even more guilt then Pier was seeing as how she was the big sister the woman felt that it was her job to protect and take care of her family and with the current events surrounding her at the moment to say that she felt like shit would be an understatement.

Her little sister was out there somewhere possibly hurt or killing innocence's taking part in a magical world that she barely knew anything about. Suddenly her sister's words entered her head serving as a painful reminder of her mistakes that had almost proved to be fatal.

"_I am so sick and tired of you guys telling me what I can and can not do! I'm 21 years old. I should be able to do what I want when I want. Besides it's my destiny to and it's not fair for you guys to go out and gain all of the experience while I sit at home in a crystal cage like some two year old who can't defend herself!"_

The girl had said and now Prue was starting to regret her decision. Although she was sorry about keeping her sister in the dark as far as her magical inheritance was concerned but she wasn't sorry for wanting to keep her safe that was something that she would never apologize for. After all Paige was her baby sister and she would do what she had to, to keep her safe, even if the girl was angry with her at least she would be safe. The only thing the woman would have done differently was to help her sister learn to control her powers better and give her some kind of practice run and include her in certain activities and show her that she had a voice in all of this instead of dismissing her at every turn as far as magic was concerned.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BEFORE SHE KILLS SOMEONE!" Phoebe's voice screamed into her ear bringing her back to reality.

"Well we think Paige is possessed" Piper said in a low tone.

"WHAT?"

"Phoebe would you please stop screaming in my ear" Prue spoke calmly as she helped herself and her sister to her feet.

"Oh sorry" the woman replied without backing down. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Possessed? By what?" questioned Leo.

"We'll explain in the attic" Prue said rushing past Phoebe and a stunned Leo as the group made their way up the attic stairs.

"Ok, we're in the attic so spill" Phoebe said as she watched Piper grab a pen and paper from the table. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a summoning spell so we can get Paige back here and away from her little demon friend" Piper said as she began to jot something down.

"Paige has a demonic friend?" Leo said with more than a little hint of confusion in his voice.

"Not literally Leo" the woman snapped back in annoyance.

"Ok so…"

"I found him" Prue called out to her sister who immediately joined her at the book of shadows. "He's called the Keeper of Dreams. A demon that preys on young witches who feel the need to prove them selves by offering them the answers they need to make their dreams come true and all they had to do is call him and make a wish"

"But that doesn't make sense. What is it that Paige feels the need to prove and to who?" asked Phoebe.

"What she needs to prove is that she is powerful enough to protect herself" answered Prue in a soft voice that her sister's weren't used to hearing.

"And the who would be us. I mean she feels over protected and she always said that we treat her like a child so he would definitely be appealing to her. Especially after the incident at P4 and fight we had when we got home. Oh God this is all my fault"

"No it's not Piper, we're all to blame here" interrupted Piper.

"Great, so how do we vanquish him?" Phoebe said wanting to get rid of the danger and save her little sister.

"We can't. It says here that the person who made the wish has to be the one to kill him" answered Prue.

"What a waste"

"PHOEBE!" yelled Prue angry at her sister for thinking about the demon in that way.

"What he's hot" protested Phoebe much to the annoyance of her sisters.

"Anyway let's just summon Paige before she does something evil and can't be saved" Piper said before adding a few more lines to her spell. "This should be perfect"

Looking it over the other two sisters agreed that the spell was what they needed to call the lost witch home. They then prepared a crystal cage not wanting a repeat of the earlier events. Once everything was in place the girls stood around the cage and read the spell that would bring their sister home they just hoped that it wasn't already too late to save her.

* * *

Paige was having the time of her life toying with the weak, pathetic witches that were sprawled out at her feet writhing in pain from the various injures that she had inflicted upon them. She could hear their screams and pleads for mercy and she loved it. She loved how she could control and dominate them with such ease and no real effort and how they bowed down before her. The young witch felt a rush that she had never experienced before thanks to the watchful eye and strong will of her sisters something that they would pay dearly for one day soon.

If it weren't for them she would have had this sensation a long time ago but she didn't care. She had the power and her many devoted followers behind her and nothing was going to stop her from being coming a force to be reckoned with and one the magical world would learn to cower and fear. But first she had to make her strength, supremacy and intensions known. She would kill them all and send a message to those who were foolish enough to go against her and with her new found tricks she was certain that making such a rash decision would prove fatal for all of her opponents.

"Ready to die witches" she taunted those before her as she hovered several fire balls in the air ready to throw at any moment.

"Please, just spare my son" one of the women pleaded as propped herself up on her uninjured arms as the other dripped heavily with blood.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Mommy wants to save her little boy. Sorry but I can't allow that to happen. My enemies would consider me weak and I can't have that" she said in a voice stern voice. "But don't worry you'll be together in the after life"

"YOU MONSTER!" the woman shouted as she threw an energy ball in Paige's direction. The woman caught it in her hand and extinguished it as the laughter of her self and her followers filled the air.

"Now that wasn't very nice" she said before stopping her laughter abruptly and sending the woman head first into the wall behind her as the other witches gasped in shock and fear of what was to come next.

Paige smiled wickedly as she watched the little boy cried as he leaned into the still body of his mother. She advanced on the unsuspecting child as his attention remained on his mother and not on the very real danger heading his way. She was about to finish the pair off with a fire ball but something odd happened. She could feel herself floating away and instantly became angry as she took in her new surroundings.

"What the hell?" she questioned angrily as a familiar voice called out to her.

"Welcome home Paige"

* * *

Thanks so much for the great reviews guys and I promise I will respond to everyone personally in the next chapter. 


	8. Secrets and Threats

**Chapter 7**

The keeper of dreams smiled amusedly to himself as he glanced over the spot where his ticket to becoming source had disappeared. His plan was coming along perfectly so he didn't mind that the witches had summoned the woman a little earlier then he had anticipated and soon they would be forced to face the fact that their sister was no longer a sweet, innocent young woman but a powerful, unstoppable killing machine who would hold no remorse for taking their lives or anyone else for that matter.

Zander folded his strong, muscular arms over his broad chest and smiled deviously to himself, revealing a perfect set of white teeth as he thought about what great enjoyment and satisfaction he would get from helping his new lover and pawn rip the souls from the bodies of her own flesh and blood. The fear in their eyes along with the shock and pain of what their sister was capable of would be such a wonderful sight to see and it would be one that he would be taking in, in just a few short moments.

Of course he held no plans of allowing the woman to have all the fun on her own, no. He too would join in on the slaughter and together they will rule the heavens, the underworld and everything in between, that is until she conceives his heir.

The magical child that the pair were going to create would be the most powerful, the most dominating and feared being the world has ever seen and the boy's only true competition will be his own cousin, Wyatt Halliwell. But not even the twice blessed one will be a real match for his far more superior son because of his hidden darklighter powers making him a very dangerous threat to the witch/whitelighter. Of course then he would convince the woman that she needed to there for her child, or children and shouldn't be concerned with matter of business and the stress of the position of source. And once everything was set and he was finally in command he would have the world cowering at his feet and expose magic making all those who practice it bowed down to and enslave mortals to do their bidding as their punishment for treating their superiors as freaks.

Damn he was brilliant.

In all his years of granting wishes, killing withes and stealing their powers he finally came across the one witch that could give him everything he's ever wanted and more. He just wished that he had come up with the idea sooner and had the chance to have Paige at her purest form but no matter. He would get what he wanted soon enough and if years of being a demon taught him anything it was that patience and perseverance were the key ingredients to making all your dreams come true and he was a very patient man.

"Where did she go?" one of the brute demons questioned as he and the other that were not quite as intelligent as himself looked around the room for their leader.

Keeping his calm and trying hard not to show his annoyance Zander replied "Her sisters summoned her but don't worry, we'll get her back"

"But how? If they get a hold of her they'll turn her back and all of this would have been for nothing" a darklighter spoke as he thought about the position in the hierarchy that was promised to him by the keeper.

"Patience Lenox all is not lost besides have you forgotten who you're dealing with here" the man spoke as he stepped out of the shadows and made his way over to the rest of the bunch.

He stopped short as he heard the sound of a child's cry and remembered that the room still had a few witches in it that woman was unable to kill do to her departure. He then walked over to the sobbing child and his mother who was still out cold and took him in his arms much to the surprise of those around him. Holding him close with one arm as the boy cried loudly on his shoulder with closed eyes, he formed and then released a fireball reducing the boy's mother to a pile of ashes. Fortunately the boy's eyes were still shut and he remained unaware of what had just occurred.

Offering no explanation for his actions the tall, dark haired male turned back to the other demons in the room and spoke "Don't worry everything will work out in our favor, just as I promised" he continued as he held the boy who had cried himself to sleep in his arms "But for now I want you all to dispose of these useless witches, we'll gather a fresh batch for your Queen upon her return" he said with a curled upper lip showing his disgust.

"Please give me my nephew" one of the women dared to speak.

Zander turned back to the woman with a saddened expression as he looked between both her and the child in his arms as if seeing them both for the first time. He then walked over to the woman and knelt down beside her as he took in her battered appearance.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the man said as he brushed a stray hair out of the woman's face.

"Please let him be with his family, even if it is in death" she responded with arms opened enough for the man to place the child in her lap. Instead of giving her the child the demon laughed in her face before cocking his head to one side and staring at her as if she were the most pathetic thing he had ever seen.

"Oh you just want your darling little nephew, your sister's only child. Is that correct?" the demon asked in a soft tone that signaled nothing good.

"Yes, please" the woman begged as the sounds of yet another witch being vanquished filled the air.

To her words the demon simply replied "No" before turning to walk away.

He then stopped once more and turned back to the woman saying "Besides don't you think that's rather selfish of you? You're about to die and you expect me to let this child join you. My child"

She was shocked by the demons words. How was this possible? Her sister's husband was the child's father and had died three years after he was born, there was no way this demon, this monster was her sweet little nephew's father. No way in hell.

"Oh come now Nancy, don't you remember what the doctor said. Your sister was nonbearing. She couldn't have children, she was no real woman, she was empty, hallow inside" the man laughed wickedly before he continued to educate the ignorant woman "So she called upon me to make her wish of becoming a mother true and I delivered in ways she never could have imagined" he smirked at the taken aback look on the woman's face. The last look her features would ever hold as he threw an energy ball in her direction before flaming out.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?" the witch hissed as she glared at her sisters. She was twice as powerful as they were and ten times smarter. What the hell were they doing summoning her? Had they still no respect for the woman, for her authority.

"Paige please, just listen to us" pleaded Piper as she tried her best to get through to her sister. "We love you honey and we're just trying to help"

"Love me?" the woman laughed at her sister's pitiable attempt to win her over. "Ha. That's a joke, in fact it's the funniest one that your neurotic, obsessive compulsive ass could ever come up with so bravo to you Piper, you've just joined the rest of us who actually have a personality" the woman carried on as she clapped her hands together in a dramatic fashion.

"Damn it Paige!" Prue yelled in frustration at not only her sister but herself as well for allowing this to happen. "You're in danger, can't you see that? Can't you tell that this is all too good to be true and that this Zander guy only wants to hurt you?"

"The only people who have ever hurt me is you but don't worry because you are my sisters I promise to make your deaths quick and painless"

Piper, Prue and a silent Phoebe were stunned by the words of their younger sibling but that wouldn't stop them.

"You wouldn't do that to us. You couldn't" Phoebe said in state of disbelieve.

"Oh yeah I will and take great pleasure in doing so" the woman smiled. "What's the matter Phoebe didn't they tell you?" Paige spoke in tone of mocked pain.

"Tell me what?" questioned Phoebe as she looked between her two older sisters.

"What's the matter ladies cat got your tongue?" said Paige in a voice full of enmity.

"Got damn it Prue, Piper, say something" yelled Phoebe.

"We'll talk about it later Phoebe" said Piper not taking her eyes off of her youngest sister.

"No I want to talk about it now! What the hell is she talking about?"

"If you want I would be more then happy to let Phoebe in on our little, dispute" replied the disingenuous witch.

"That's quite alright Paige" Prue responded.

"Well" Paige continued ignoring the words and the stares she was receiving from both her sisters. "I was the one who knock our dear sisters on their asses"

"You did that to them?" questioned the shocked empath.

"Yeah, see. I told you that I could handle myself. It's too bad they had to learn the hard way"

"Stop trying to change the subject Paige. Just summon your little playmate so we can vanquish his ass and return you to normal" Piper spoke in a no nonsense tone.

"Oh what's the matter? You don't like the new and improved me?" the girl spoke while twirling for her audience.

"No I don't so cut the shit and call Zander!" screamed Prue, wanting to end this nightmare as soon as possible.

"She doesn't have to, I'm already here" the demon spoke gaining the attention of everyone in the room as three more demons shimmered and flamed in.

"Oh sweetie, you came to rescue me? Isn't he romantic" Paige smirked.

"No, I think death looks better on him" Piper spoke before throwing the vial at the demon who blew it up in mid air.

"What the hell?" said an unpleasantly surprised Prue. "How is that possible, you're a lower level demon?"

"Oh yeah, about that, you really may want to update your little book of shadows there dear. You see I haven't been lower level in years. What can I say business has been good" he mocked the witches as he and his demonic friends had a laugh at their expense.

Not liking the smugness in the demons voice and not willing to let her sister go without a fight Prue squinted her eyes, knocking the demon to floor who quickly returned the gesture, prompting his accomplices into action.

One immediately threw an energy ball at Phoebe who ducked it just in time.

Piper, who was able to freeze a fire ball in mid air before being kicked to the ground by the demon who threw it was having a hard time escaping him while Prue was busy fighting off both Zander and some sort of green demon with black markings.

It seemed as if every time she gained the upper hand and sent another object flying towards one of the intruders the other would recover and she would find herself backed into a corner once again.

Phoebe who was able to vanquish her demon with his own athame that she had been able to get away from him and was on her way to help Prue, but the keeper had other plans.

Seeing that the charmed ones were soon going to gain the upper hand Zander released a massive power waved that took down all who stood around him with an amazing force none of the demons nor any of the charmed one had ever seen before, causing them to look on in awe from their various positions on the floor as they watched a now freed Paige take the hand of her new "friend".

"Sorry to cut this little family reunion short but I have a kingdom to run and some innocents to kill. But try not to be too jealous. I'll find the time to come back and finish what I started very soon. Ta-ta" the girl finished as she and the keeper of dreams shimmered away.

* * *

**My Thanks**

soccerstar11-5-Here's your update! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for your very flattering review.

Fire Gazer-I'm glad that you're still interested in my story and here's your update and please don't forget to review.

Nubilina-Here's the newest chapter with all the answers to your questions and I hope you find them to be good ones. Thanks for reviewing.

Gorgeous Nick Stokes-Thanks so much and here's your update.

mm4ever2gether-Thank you for the review and I hope this update came quick enough for you and please dont' forget to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.

CharmedBaby11-Well the answer to your question was revealed in this chapter and I hope you liked it.

silver-star-O-Don't worry Paige has a while to go before she's back to her sweet self and the end will be a shocker. I hope you stick around for it and thanks for reviewing.

Paige Halliwell-Thanks! Well the new chapter has arrived and I hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the others, either way don't forget to review.

Nathy1000000- Thanks so much for your comments and dont' worry about reviewing late. I've been working a lot so I havent' had a chance to review all of the stories I've been reading so dont' feel bad. Thanks for continuing to read my story and when you get a chance review. Oh and by the way (UPDATE YOUR STORIES LADY)


	9. Prue has a plan

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell just happened?" questioned Piper the second the last demon was vanquished.

"Apparently our baby sister has lost her damn mind! Did you see the way she just stared through us? She's insane and when I get my hands of that son of a bitch he's gonna pay for what he turned my littler sister into" Prue answered back as she paced back and forth, running her fingers through her hair not knowing what else to say or do at the moment.

Everyone's mind was still reeling with distress and unanswered questions as each wondered just what was going on between their sister and her new "friend". Not only were they questioning their relationship but they were also wondering what a powerful demon like that wanted from their sister, well aside from the wanting to kill them.

"Ok we need to come up with a plan to get her back" Phoebe now spoke as she made her way over to the book of shadows, hoping that they had missed something in their earlier search.

"How very innovative of you Phoebe, next thing you know you'll be telling us that Paige hasn't quite been feeling like herself lately" Prue sarcastically hissed.

"Well at least I'm trying to do something instead of just pacing back and forth like you or asking dumb questions I already know the answer to like Piper!" the young witch shouted back in her own defense.

"Hey how the hell did I get pulled into this!" yelled an irritated Piper as she shot an ice cold glance in her sister's direction.

"Ok, will you girls stop this, right now!" shouted Leo. Fighting was the last thing any of them needed to be doing right now especially since they would have to be strong to help each other through this and to do what was necessary to get their youngest sister back. "Phoebe you finish searching the book and see what you can come up with, Prue you mix together the strongest potion you can and Piper, I'm going to take you to magic school to see the boys so you can calm down a bit" the Angel commanded as he grabbed the woman's arm and orb away before any of the woman had a chance to protest.

"Well you heard Leo Prue, start making the potion"

"But we already know it's not going to work Phoebe. Paige is the only one who can vanquish The Keeper" replied Prue who was now busy cleaning up the mess that their uninvited guest had created.

"So, it's the best we've got and I'm not about to sit back and wait for my sister to have a sudden change of heart while some sick pervert has his way with her before he kills us all"

"Gees Phoebe thanks for the image" the elder witch spoke as she walked over to the table filled with potion ingredient.

"Look Prue I know you're upset and you blame yourself for what's going on with Paige, we all do, but this isn't helping. You need to get a grip before we lose her, for good" Phoebe said in a soft, understanding tone before she turned her attention back to the book.

She was right. Prue did blame herself for giving The Keeper the ammunition he needed to gain control over her sister and force the girl into making a wish. The woman cursed herself for being so overprotective but then again what was she supposed to do? Paige was her baby sister and her mother had told her to always look over her sisters, that it was her job as their big sister to always make sure they were safe and loved. So not only had she failed her sister but she had let her mother down as well.

"Damn it" she spoke out loud, folding her arms over her chest in frustration. Paige was out there right now doing God only knows what with a demon probably killing innocent people and all because she didn't know how to let the girl grow up. If only she had some way of forcing Paige to see the truth. That the demon was just manipulating her and her current state of mind wasn't who she really was, that it was a spell intended to make her believe in her actions.

Then it hit her.

She could force Paige to see the truth. She could allow herself and her sisters to be put into the line of danger and hopefully snap Paige out of the spell or what ever hold the demon had on her and she would in turn vanquish him. Sure it was a risky idea but it could still work and if not, well she really wasn't ready to deal with the consequences but the possibility of her plan having a positive outcome was very high.

"Phoebe I have an idea" she said enthusiastically yet apprehensive.

"Yeah Prue what is it" questioned Phoebe with a voice full of hope.

"Hold on, we have to call for Piper and Leo first. LEO! Bring Piper" the woman called up to the ceiling.

Minutes later the couple formed in front of them with a very eager look in their eyes.

"Did you find something? A spell or potion? Will it work instantly? Will it have any affect on Paige? It won't hurt her will it?" asked Piper every time Prue went to open her mouth.

"I can tell you what the plan is the second you decide to stop talking" Prue said slightly annoyed with her sister's impatience.

"Oh, sorry" Piper said while motioning for her sister to continue.

"Well it's kind of risky" Prue said preparing herself for one of Piper's freaking out sessions.

"That doesn't matter right now just tell me what's going on and we'll figure it out from there"

"Ok, here goes nothing..." Prue began as the group stood around her listening closely and ready to follow her instructions.

**UNDERWORLD**

He smiled broadly to himself in the stillness of the dimly lit layer as the flickering of flames crackled softly in the background. Next to him lay the witch who rested her head on his chest, submerged in a deep slumber as she breathed in and out to a steady rhythm. It had been thee most exciting and incredible day for the pair, as his plan to become source and destroy the charmed ones was coming along smoothly and even better, he had finally got a taste of his soon to be bride. She was a wild one, almost too much for him to handle but all in all she was definitely worth the risk and he would enjoy having her all to himself once he got rid of her sisters.

Oh the fun, terror, pain and mayhem that would follow was going to make the waiting, the planning and all of the hard work he put into formulating his master plan all worth while. The entire world would bow before him in fear and respect. Buildings would fall and all hell would break loose as his mind flashed images of morals and good witches' alike running for their very lives while others would pray for a quick end to it as they were being tortured by his minions. How perfect, how viciously perfect this new world of his would be. He would have everything he ever wanted and then some and to top it off he would have a former charmed one in his bed and several dark heirs to take the thrown when the time was right, to rule just as he would, maybe with even more malevolence.

Victory was near. He could taste it. Now all he had to do is go on to the next phase of his plan.

To kill the Charmed Ones and free his bride to be once and for all.

* * *

Hey guys I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update but here's the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it and thank so much for all the wonderful reviews! 


	10. Fate's Cruel Nature

**Chapter 9**

This was unreal.

In all their years of traveling to the underworld they had never seen anything quite like this before. Instead of a dark, dirt filled cave surrounded by demonic body guards that they were used to seeing the spell to lead them to their sister had brought them to a gorgeous mansion decorated better than anything they had ever seen in a book or on TV. It was truly amazing with its marbled floors, high ceilings and expensive works of art displayed against off white walls, this place was definitely a sight to behold. They continued to look on in wonder and astonishment as the group made their way through the long hall, passing exquisitely decorated bedroom suites with each step. None of them had been able to utter one word of sound since their arrival in the underworld, all too shocked to speak. They were in too stunned to voice any opinions and concerns as the group looked around them in awe of the place where they youngest sister now lived.

"Ok this is just…" Piper trailed off unsure of how to complete her own sentence.

"Fabulous is one way of putting it. I wonder if she'll let us live here with her?"

"PHOEBE!" shouted Prue while glaring at her younger sibling.

"What? Oh please Prue, don't act like you weren't thinking the same thing"

"Ok guys now is really not the time. We need to find Paige and get the heck out of here" Leo spoke hoping to force the women's attention back to the task at hand.

"If we make it out of here. You know there is still a chance that she may let him kill us"

"You've always been the optimist Piper"

"Hey I'm just being realistic so don't snap at me"

"I am not snapping at you I'm just making a point"

"Damn it Piper, Prue we need to concentrate on Paige now, not fighting with each other" warned Phoebe as they came to a stop in front of a large dark oak wood door.

"She's in here" said Leo while pointing to the door in front of them before turning back to the girls. "Are you guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be"

"And don't forget we're only going to get one shot at this" the middle witch said looking between her sisters hoping that the plan of the older sibling works.

"On three" said Prue in a whisper. "One, Two…"

"THREE!" a voice other then Prue's shouted as they were magically pulled from one side of the door to the other only to find themselves standing before three demons.

On the other side of the room stood their sister and her new "friend" wearing a not so friendly smirk on her face as she leaned into her lovers embrace.

"How lovely of you to join us my dear sisters" the youngest spoke now slowly making her way over to them.

"Paige please, this isn't you and you know it. He's making you do this. He has you under some kind of spell" began Piper who was now looking at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Really" the woman replied in mocked shock as she looked back and forth between her sisters and Zander. "Well I guess I should vanquish him so I can go back to being everyone's favorite whipping girl"

"We only watched after you the way we did because we wanted to protect you, not hurt you or force you to hate us Paige. We love you" said Phoebe with tears in her eyes now fully aware that this plan could go either way.

"Love? Ha you don't love me, you see me as some poor, pathetic witch who isn't as powerful as the rest of you, who's unable to take care of herself and who would die if it weren't for your superiority! You laugh behind my back even, mocking me and calling me a half breed who should never existed!"

"WHAT? That is not true Paige. Where the hell are you getting this from…" Prue voice grew soft as she turned her face to look into the eyes of the demon responsible for her sister's ranting. "You son of a bitch! What lies have you told her?" the woman screamed at the demon. When he only laughed what little patience she had disappeared. "Answer me you fucking bastard! Tell me what you showed her. What lies and deceit you made up to manipulate my sister"

"That's always been your problem Prue. Blaming others for the pain that you've brought upon yourself, in fact I think that's the only thing you do well. Is play the victim"

"Paige listen, you know your sister's well enough to understand how much they love you and that they did what they felt was right to protect you. How could you throw that all away for a demon who took away your free will and turned you against the very people that would die for you without a second thought. Your own sister's who are risking their very lives just by coming here" spoke Leo hoping to get through to the woman.

"Aw that was a beautiful speech Leo. How long did it take for you to memories the words I'm sure Piper wrote? After all, you're not the brightest of the bunch now are you angel boy?"

"ENOUGH!" the keeper of dreams finally spoke, now growing tired of the squabbling taking place between the members of the Halliwell family. "We have important business to take care of…"

"You mean I have business to take care of" Paige said in a warning tone.

"Of course you do" the man smirked while trying to save face.

"And last time I checked it was I who gave the orders around here, not you" she continued with a stern glance that dared the man to speak again. When the demon remained silent the woman redirected her focus back to her sisters and brother in law. "So what ever shall I do with you four?"

"You can let us go and kill that ass hole for screwing up our lives" Prue said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now big sis. Be nice. I don't want you to say something that you might regret" she continued now standing toe to toe with the elder witch.

"I'm not afraid of you and I'm sure as hell not afraid of him"

"Well then you leave me no choice but to teach you four a lesson in respect" the woman replied with a smirk as she once again took her place by her boyfriend's side.

"Paige, what the hell is going on? What are you doing?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm doing Phoebe. Ok boy's" she spoke now talking to the demons standing around her family. "They're all yours"

Within seconds an all out war had ensured between the charmed ones and the evil that surrounded them. With bodies flying everywhere as loud piercing screams filled the air.

Prue had now found herself backed into a corner after vanquishing two demon forcing three more to reappear before her. Piper had just blown up three demons only to get surprised from behind and thrown several feet in the air only to hit the earth once again with a sickening thud as Leo lay off to the side with a darklighters arrow stuck in his side. Phoebe wasn't doing any better growing more and more tired fighting off demon after demon barely able to vanquish any with any weapon they had dropped after being stuck down by her.

"Ok I think they've learned all they need to" Paige spoke. But just as she was about to give the order to stop thee attacks her voice suddenly disappeared. She grew panicky and anxious as she singled to her "friend" trying desperately to let him no to call off the attacks but when he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Sorry but this has to happen, they have to die to secure our future" it became all to clear what was happening.

"But don't worry my dear, we'll live a full happy life well after they're gone and with me leading the forces in the underworld, and with you by my side no one will ever challenge me again and the whole world will be ours for the taking. I'm just sorry I had to lie to you about the things your sisters said or rather didn't say"

She now felt sick as the weight of the situation and her mistake came barreling down on her forcing her senses to return with the heaviest load of guilt she had ever encountered in her life.

What had she done?

Why didn't she see this coming?

He was a demon, she should have expected this from him and now because of her own stupidity her sisters were going to die.

Think Paige, her own voice screamed out in her head as she thought of ways to put an end to the battle before her. Her thoughts were momentarily put on hold as she saw the demons closing in on her older sister. Her eyes held the look of fear and great pain as the woman's eyes now gazed deeply into her. Her lips then curled into a slight smile as tears streamed down her face and she mouthed the words "I love you" to her younger sibling.

This was too much for Paige to handle as tears now formed within her own eyes knowing that she was to blame for her sister's current predicament. That's when she saw it.

An athame laying just a few feet away from her. It was right there for the taking and she couldn't call out for it. But maybe if she could concentrate had enough she could will it to her.

Focus, she told herself as she closed her eyes and imaged the sharpened blade appearing in her hands. She knew if she wanted it hard enough she could have it. She would have all she needed to save herself and her sisters.

Focus Paige. Focus.

She had to block it all out.

Her sister's cries for help, her brother in law yelling out to his wife, the venoms words from the man standing behind her. She had to do this in order to save them all.

You can do it she thought to herself as she held a loose fist, leaving enough room for the object to form and when she felt the cold medal in her hands she didn't hesitate the slightest bit as she plunged it into the body that was standing in back of her momentarily gaining the attention of his demonic henchmen.

"Die you evil bastard!" she shouted as her voice retuned to her giving her sisters the chance they need to kill the demons that surrounded them. Pure with a spell and Phoebe with potion that she had pulled out of her pocket while her attackers where momentarily distracted.

The two then ran to their unconscious sister's side as they watched the man responsible go up in flames as their sister stood there, in a semi state of shock.

"Paige?" called out a cautious Prue. When the girl turned around to reveal reddened eyes the eldest charmed one immediately ran to her side.

"I'm so sorry Prue. This is all my fault. I…" the younger witch sobbed as the arms of her elder sister surrounded her.

"It's ok baby this isn't entirely your fault. If we hadn't treated you the way we did, you wouldn't have fallen for Zander's tricks. You would have been prepared"

"Pure's right Paige" a shaken but now alert Piper spoke as the two women now joined her. "We can talk about this later but right now we need to get Leo to magic school so Gideon can heal him"

"You're right. MAGIC SCHOOL" Paige said sending Piper, Leo and Phoebe away in a cluster of white lights.

"Paige, why are we still here?" asked Prue in a voice of concern.

"I'm not evil any more Pure so just chill out" the woman replied in her usual manor before continuing. "Well he" she said pointing to the pile of ashes "Had a son who's in the room down the hall"

"So?"

"So? Prue we cannot leave a small child to find for himself in the underworld"

"Paige we are not bringing a demonic child to the manor"

"He is not demonic. Ok, maybe he does have demonic powers, but he was raised by his mother who didn't even practice magic so he doesn't know how to use them. So I figured we can bind his powers and find him a good home"

"Well where's his mother?"

"She's dead" came the woman's short reply. She really didn't want to revel any more information and giving the fact that this too was her fault she rather just not speak of it at all.

"Ok, but the second we get back to the manor we bind that kids power. I've have enough demonic activity for one day to last a life time" said Prue giving her sister a knowing glance.

"It's good to have you back Paige"

"Trust me Pure it's good to be back. Oh and if I ever start talking about wanting to be more involved in magic and demon hunting. Just promise that you'll lock me away in my room"

"Promise now let's go get the kid before Zander's little followers realize that he's gone"

"Right, let's get going"

**Epilogue **

"Hey"

"Hey Piper" Prue spoke back as she entered the kitchen where two of her sister sat at the table with coffee mugs in their hands.

"How did it go down at social services?" asked Phoebe as she took another sip from her cup.

"It went as well as could be expected. They placed Brandon with a really great couple in Dallas TX"

"That's great. I just hope that our little memory spell works and he doesn't remember about his little trip to the underworld"

"No, I doubt it. It was a pretty good spell and that combined with Leo's magic dust, I think he'll be able to live a nice, happy normal life, without reliving any of those horrible memories"

"That's good"

"How is she?"

"Missy Paige has yet to join us this morning. I guess she just needs some time to deal with everything that's gone on" replied Piper.

"I'm sure she does but she shouldn't have to go through it alone. I mean it was our fault that things got to that point. I mean if we had taken the time to teach Paige about what it is we do, then she wouldn't have felt left out or inadequate"

"Yeah Phoebe but we weren't doing it to hurt her. We wanted to keep her safe and we will continue to do so whether she likes it or not. Even if I have to bind her powers myself" the middle witch continued earning her a "you'll never change" look from her sisters.

"Anyway I'm going to check up on her and then force her to eat something. Who's with me" Piper spoke heading out of the kitchen with her two sisters following close behind.

"Paige!" the woman called out a second later as they reached the top landing of the stairs.

"I'm in the bathroom. Give me a minute and I'll meet you guys downstairs"

"Ok, but don't take too long. Piper's making pancakes" shouted Prue as the women started to head back to the kitchen.

"Ok" the younger woman answered back as she heard the three women's feet peddling down the stairs. Once she was certain that they were out of ear shot the woman sank down the bathroom floor and let the tears fall freely.

She couldn't believe this. After all she had been through she was now being forced to deal with what fate had seen fit to deal upon her.

How was she going to get through this and better yet how was she going to tell her sister?

These were just a few of the thoughts that made their way to the forefronts of the woman's mind as her hand lay pressed against her stomach feeling the new life growing inside and fearing for the future for she, her child and the rest of the Halliwell family.

**The End

* * *

**

Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the end of the story. I'm sorry it took forever to update. Hey what can I say life got in the way. But it is finished now and once again I'm happy you all took time to read and reivew my story and please let me know what you thought about the ending.


End file.
